leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Brabroke/Urf - Anguish of the Rift
Urf - The fallen manatee now walk the earth once more after the necromanic revival. Lore: Urf were once murdered on the rift and became the very earth of the Field of Justice. With the essence of battle that soaks into the ground, Urf tasted every single drop of blood, tear, and the magic of every champions of the league. With his ghost fuled with vengence and hatred, Urf is desperate to return to the rift and release his wrath. The day has come. When Urf opened his eye. His ghost and body were recombined. However, no longer the same Urf. Once with the blessed of the gentle sea; now an abomination of the earth, corrupted magic and the essience of the dead run through his veins. Urf know well the the monster he has become; and its power. Finally, the vengence! Urf crawled back to the insitute of war, returnning to his fellow champion, with a little bit of twist Gameplay Urf is a high-risk high reward champion. With high AP ratio and can be played as an AP carry. However, in order for Urf to reach his max damage in a team fight, not only he needs to get very close to an enemy, but also needs to sustain himself, kite around as that most of his damage were consistant and low burst. So an AP tanky build is required on Urf. Passive - Exoplasim Urf's body release exoplasim as a common feature of undead and ghost. As his HP gets lower, more exoplasim is released, lubricating Urf's body as it was in water, increase his movement speed. Movement bonus speed is increased by 1% for every 7%/5%/3% HP missing (so max 30% movement speed bonus) Q - Dammed from Below Urf sends out a corrupted earth magic that expand from Urf's location in a 700 AOE as a circle. Enemy caught in the range will receive damage depends on how close they are close to Urf. Max damage 150/230/320/380/450 + 1.1 AP ratio and reduce up to no damage at 700 AOE. Enemy within 160 of the spell range is also silenced for 1/1.5/2/2.5/3 seconds W - Defile Magic Been an undead of a magic-filled land give Urf the power of reverse an enemy magic's energy and damaging for casting. Upon activation, for 10 seconds, every enemy within 600 range of Urf will be damaged whenever they cast a spell. The damage entirely depends on how high the cooldown of the spell is. The max damage is 300 with 0.7 AP ratio, for spells that have cooldown over 15 seconds. Damage will reduced per 0.5 second off cooldown , down to 10% of that damage to a spell with 0.5 second cooldown (Cassiopeia is happy) E - As One with the Earth Select a location up to 600/650/700/750/800, Urf becomes the earth and travel in that location with 1100 MS, becomming invencible during this time. Upon reach the destination, Urf resurface and stuns all nearby target for 1.5 second, deal 75/125/175/225/300 + 0.7. After Urf's surface, a hole is left behind, and zombies will then come out from the ground and attack nearby enemy within the next 3 second, max 2/3/4/5/6 zombies will appear, each zombie minor physical damage (so not effective against towers), but zombies's attack will cause Rot on enemy champions. Rot will deal a stacking DOT damage of 5/15 + 0.1 AP damage per second, up to 3 seconds and stack up to 3 times. (so all stacks on 1 target max 0.9 AP ratio) Each stack also slow enemy movement by 5%. Zombie lasts for 5 seconds, and have same movement speed as Urf R - The Rift of Restless Urf call out all the restless spirit to fight for their death! Urf conjures 5/7/10 undead spirit that circle around Urf for 15 seconds. All spirit will randomly attack nearby targets, however will focus fire on whoever Urf auto attacks. Each spirit deal 30 magic damage per attack (+0.15 AP ratio) and attack once every 5 seconds. During this time, Urf gain 40/50/60 magic resistance (prevent instant burst down) Category:Custom champions